Dan Schneider universe
The Dan Schneider universe (also called the Schneider-verse) is a universe in which all of Dan Schneider's creations and shows co-exist. The Schneider-verse ran from 1994, with the premier of All That, to 2018, following Schneider leaving Nickelodeon, though it only began to take shape during the airing of Drake & Josh'', Zoey 101, ''iCarly and Victorious. Many also consider other Nickelodeon shows not produced by Schneider, most prominently Big Time Rush, to be part of this fictional universe. Other Nickelodeon shows not produced by Schneider confirmed to be in the same universe are The Haunted Hathaways, Knight Squad, The Thundermans, and Unfabulous. The Schneider-verse often featured the recycling of actors in many shows. Most prominently, Victoria Justice portrayed Lola Martinez in Zoey 101, Shelby Marx on iCarly, and Tori Vega on Victorious. A lesser example is where Austin Butler played James Garrett in Zoey 101 (as well as Danifer) and also portrayed Jake Krandle in the iCarly episode "iLike Jake." Characters portrayed by the same actor/actress * X - indicates the actor/actress has not made an appearance in the appropriate show. Continuity errors/explanations Because of the crossover series, Sam & Cat, (along with the TV special iParty With Victorious it is clear that iCarly and Victorious exist in the same universe. The Zoey 101 character Stacey Dillsen is the bridge between Zoey 101 and Sam & Cat, ''as Stacey has cameo appearances in ''iCarly and Sam & Cat with even Coco Wexler and Carl appearing on the series. Therefore, Zoey 101 must exist in this universe as well. Multiple characters from Drake & Josh also connect it to previously mentioned shows. Gavin Mitchell, Craig Ramirez, and Eric all have made a cameo appearance in iCarly, while Helen Dubois reappears in Victorious as the principal of the show's main setting, Hollywood Arts. However, in episodes of Victorious set before and after Helen's arrival, the characters mention that Drake & Josh is a TV show, and later have Zoey 101 listed on a TV guide easter egg. There is also a nod to Zoey 101's existence in the iCarly universe with the mention of the character Quinn Pensky in the iCarly episode "iWas A Pageant Girl", that references how the character used to compete in beauty pageants when she was a young girl. Quinn is only heard in the background making a speech, but does not make an appearance. To explain this, some fans have postulated that Drake & Josh and Zoey 101 are reality shows within the fictional universe. An episode of Henry Danger features Goomer, a character from Sam & Cat meaning that Henry Danger and iCarly exist in the same universe. However, Henry Danger and Game Shakers also had a crossover with the 17th episode of the second season of Game Shakers featuring iCarly as a TV show. Universal references Dan Schneider is well-known for referencing his own creations, iCarly referencing and being referenced the most. He uses anything that comes to mind; companies, parodies, actors, fads, or etc. [[Parodies|'Parodies']] :Main article: List of parodies Dan Schneider is notorious for including several dozens of parodies throughout his shows. The intention of this is likeley to avoid legal confrontation due to copyright infringement. These parodies are objects, foods, media, characters, and other various items that very obviously imitate/mock the original product. Examples of these include Moca Cola from Drake & Josh (parody of real life Coca Cola) and Henry Doheni from multiple shows (parody of real life magician Harry Houdini). Pear Company The Pear Company is one of Dan Schneider's most referencing tools. This company was introduced in iCarly. The Pear Company parodies Apple, and sells several things that Apple sells (iPhones are PearPhones, MacBooks are PearBooks, etc.). This company exists in Drake & Josh, Zoey 101, iCarly, Victorious, ''and ''Sam & Cat. 'Defunct websites' There were several tie-in websites for the Dan Schneider shows but they have since shut down, either due to an extended period of time passing since the show's ending or because of Schneider leaving Nickelodeon. In brackets are the last Nick website they redirect to. *toonjuice.com (Zoey 101) *zoey101.com (Zoey 101) *tweenpants.com (iCarly) *whatswrongwithmybody.com (Drake & Josh) *splashface.com (iCarly, now Victorious) *worldofchucks.com (iCarly) *highschoolcrazy.com *zoeysballoon.com (Zoey 101) *paranormal411.com (Zoey 101) *nevelocity.com (iCarly) *getabus.org (Drake & Josh') *meganparker.com (Drake & Josh) *mysweetmonkey.com *specialtyswabs.com *instaboobs.com (iCarly) *epicforks.com *sendmeasack.com (iCarly) *beavecoon.org (iCarly) *neverwatchicarly.com (iCarly) *isnarly.com (iCarly) *thevalerieshow.com (iCarly) *TheSlap.com (Victorious) Common elements in Dan Schneider's shows *Use of fictional slang words such as "chiz" ,"skunkbag", "hobknocker" and "nub". "Hobknocker" however is slang in England, able to slip past the radar owing to its lack of usage in North America. *A character (usually a main character) who is intellectually far beyond the average teenager intelligence and can even invent things (Megan Parker from Drake & Josh, Quinn Pensky, Firewire, and Miles Brody from Zoey 101, Freddie Benson and Nevel Papperman from iCarly).﻿ *References to the creators and producers themselves such as Schneider street or producer Robin Weiner's name cameoing on several lists. *Discussions regarding ointment or hobos. The latter topic was later discontinued in 2010 due to complaints regarding insensitivity over the homeless. *Random references to Ryan Seacrest. *The fictional cartoon Girly Cow. *Fictional diseases/conditions such as "Portuguese head colds", OMGD, and claustrophobic astrocycosis. *Both Miranda Cosgrove and Victoria Justice each starred in one show (Drake & Josh for Miranda, Zoey 101 for Victoria), before guest starring in another (Zoey 101 for Miranda, iCarly for Victoria), and taking the lead in a final one (iCarly for Miranda, Victorious for Victoria). Category:Miscellaneous